1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image-capturing apparatus, and a storage medium having an image processing program stored thereon.
2. Related Art
A known stereo image-capturing apparatus uses two image-capturing optical systems to capture a stereo image consisting of a left-eye image and a right-eye image. Such a stereo image-capturing apparatus has the two image-capturing optical systems arranged with a predetermined distance provided therebetween so as to generate parallax between the two images obtained by imaging the same subject.